


billy breaks the news

by soundboardkittens



Series: friends, in weird places [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drinking, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: just the gang hanging out and having a fun time!--Nancy and Jonathan walked into the living room of the Harrington house and saw their friends sitting around waiting for them. It had become a common thing for them to get together and hang out with Steve, Billy, and also Robin. It brought a surprising sense of normalcy to their lives, despite some conversations being about the horrible things they’ve all seen, they got to act like normal young people when they were together. “Sorry, we’re late! My mom would just not stop talking when we were leaving the house.” Nancy said.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: friends, in weird places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	billy breaks the news

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of "displays of adult male friendship" but can totally be read as a stand alone. only context necessary is everyone is friends and billy moved in with the byers after starcourt. but i wanted to write this specific conversation with nancy and billy and i figured this would be a good way to show how i imagine their unlikely friendship would look like.

Nancy and Jonathan walked into the living room of the Harrington house and saw their friends sitting around waiting for them. It had become a common thing for them to get together and hang out with Steve, Billy, and also Robin. It brought a surprising sense of normalcy to their lives, despite some conversations being about the horrible things they’ve all seen, they got to act like normal young people when they were together. “Sorry, we’re late! My mom would just not stop talking when we were leaving the house.” Nancy said. 

“Finally.” Billy grunted from his spot on the floor between Steve’s legs. Steve was leaned against the couch, running his fingers through Billy’s curls, fluffing them up. “You know Karen’s probably lonely. You and Mike are always out and about and it’s just her and Holly all day.” 

Nancy and Jonathan sat down on the end of the couch that Steve and Billy weren’t sitting in front of. Robin was curled up in a La-Z-Boy that sat caddy corner to the couch. The three of them all had various alcoholic drinks near them. “How would you know about my mom’s social life?” Nancy asked.

Billy turned his head to make sure he had Nancy’s full attention. “Oh, I’ve never told you about the time I almost fucked your mom?” he said, nonchalantly.

“What? You’re kidding.” Nancy had a confused look on her face. 

But then she looked at Robin who was rolling her eyes and said, “Not this again.” 

“Yeah,” Billy started and Steve moved to take a seat on the couch, as if he was preparing to take everything in. Billy shifted so that now he was facing them on the couch. “It was supposed to happen the night I got possessed. I was on my way to a motel, and then well,” Billy waved his hand in the air, “You know the rest. Her and all her friends would always gawk at me at the pool, she is so into me.” 

“But you're gay?” Nancy asked, thoroughly confused. 

“And no gay man has ever had sex with a woman in the history of the world?” Billy retorted. Steve snorted, but then covered his face with his hand. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s happened but why did you want to have sex with my mom?” Nancy shuddered. 

“I don’t know Nance,” Billy shook his head, “Sometimes men do crazy things in the name of masculinity. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Billy shrugged his shoulders, everything was delivered with casualty and confidence.

Nancy looked off into the distance, shaking her head, “I can’t believe this.” she said to herself. 

“Hey,” Billy said and Nancy snapped her attention back to Billy, “I will let you know that she never made it to the motel either, so as far as I know Karen Wheeler is still a faithful wife and mother.”

“Yeah, except for lusting after an eighteen-year-old. Karen is just squeaky clean.” Robin interjected with another eye roll. 

Nancy then turned her attention to Steve and Robin, “You both knew about this?” 

Robin nodded and Steve said, “Well yeah. Billy and I don’t keep secrets.”, as if Nancy made a ridiculous accusation.

Nancy turned to Jonathan and pointed a finger in his face, “You didn’t know, did you?”

“No, of course not.” Jonathan said, raising his hands up, eyebrows contorting into a look of worry. 

Nancy shook her head, “Hargrove, you drive me to drink.” And with that she stood up and headed off to the kitchen. 

“There’s stuff on the island! Help yourself to whatever though!” Steve shouted to her, always a gracious host. 

While Nancy was in the kitchen Jonathan asked, “Was that true or are you just messing with her?” 

Billy leaned forward and dropped his chin, “One hundred percent true Johnny boy. I’ve been sitting on that one for _months_.” And then Billy was just grinning. 

Then Nancy came back and Jonathan left to get his own drink. She took a sip from her cup and said, “Anyway, I was going to ask before you dropped that bomb on me, can you come change my oil tomorrow?” And just like that, the previous conversation was disregarded. 

Billy finally got up and cuddled up next to Steve on the couch, “Yeah, this sap’s going to want to have breakfast with me in the morning.” Billy said pointing his thumb at Steve, “But I can swing by tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Perfect. I’ll make sure to keep my mom inside.” 

“Hey! Don’t you dare suggest I’m _anything_ but faithful. Unlike you Wheelers.” 

At that moment Jonathan came back in with sheepish look and sat down. Nancy just huffed and took a big sip of her drink. 

Robin broke the tension with “Hey, how about we watch that movie now?”

“Yes!” Steve agreed and hopped up to get everything set up and then the night went on as planned. 

At some point well into the night, when everyone had hit a good level of drunk, Billy leaned over to Nancy while the rest of the group was distracted. “You know I was kidding earlier with the unfaithful thing. I just couldn’t resist getting you riled up.” 

Nancy grinned, “I know, don’t worry. You’re just so good at making me mad.”

“Yeah well, one day I’m expecting you to get me good.” Billy said and gave her a nudge on a shoulder.

“I’ll have to start asking Max for notes.” She giggled. They were then interrupted by a lovey drunk Steve attaching himself to Billy. 

“I loooove you!” He sang into Billy’s ear, then “Oh, hey Nance!” once he realized her presence. Nancy smiled and waved then looked at her boyfriend talking to Robin. She was listening very intensely while Jonathan rambled on about photography. This had become the new normal, hanging out and getting drunk with both her ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend, a former high school bully who was dating said ex-boyfriend, and a lesbian band geek. An outsider looking in may think it was a little weird, but she knew how much all these people had grown to care about each other, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @psychicwarfarebaby  
> on twitter @psykicbabe


End file.
